


I'm Not Inclined to Resign to Maturity

by ot7mikrokosm



Series: The Not So Psychic Adventures of Yoonjin [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: But he's working on it, Detective Jeon Jungkook, Detective Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook is So Done, Jimin is a badass, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Little Shit, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Other, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Police Chief Namjoon, Police Officer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Police Officer Kim Taehyung | V, fake psychic detective seokjin, jimin and jungkook are partners, jimin is insecure, mentions of dead bodies, office worker yoongi, taehyung and hoseok are doing their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot7mikrokosm/pseuds/ot7mikrokosm
Summary: After the success of his first case with the Seoul Police Department, Seokjin decides to continue his career as a psychic consultant, forcing Yoongi to continue neglecting his own job to be his assistant. He soon realizes that not every case will go as smoothly as his first, especially since his second official case has little to no evidence.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: The Not So Psychic Adventures of Yoonjin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	I'm Not Inclined to Resign to Maturity

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, the second installment of my yoonjin psych au! Hope you enjoy! <3

A young woman was walking down the street, pushing a stroller that contained her daughter as they partook in their daily morning walk. “Isn’t it a nice day today, baby?” She cooed, turning her attention away from her daughter as a flash of white appeared in the corner of her eye. Noticing some sort of object in the grass not that much further, she pushed the stroller faster so she could sate her curiosity. When she finally was able to fully see the source of her curiosity, she stopped abruptly, a blood curdling scream escaping her throat as her gaze locked on the severed body lying in the grass.

Seokjin yanked Yoongi by the hand into the police department, the shorter male complaining. “I can’t believe you dragged me, _literally dragged me_ , away from my actual job for this again.”

“You say that like you didn’t think the last time was fun.”

Yoongi stopped, causing Seokjin to have to tug on his arm again despite the fact that he wasn’t budging. “Why would you ever think I enjoyed it the last time?”

Seokjin hummed as he pretended to contemplate that. “I don’t know, maybe the ‘ _wow, that was so cool, chasing after a killer and getting to show up a cocky detective, best day ever_ ’ comment when we were celebrating over drinks.”

The shorter male blinked at his best friend. “ _You_ were the one who said that.”

“Oh right~” Seokjin shook his head slightly before pulling at Yoongi’s arm again. “Come on, are you seriously saying you’d rather be sitting behind a desk filling out hours upon hours of boring paperwork than fighting crime with your best friend.”

“Yes.” Seokjin pouted at Yoongi’s response until the younger male sighed. “Fine, hyung, let’s just get it over with.” The fake psychic let out a cheer before pulling Yoongi all the way to Namjoon’s office where Jungkook and Jimin are already gathered.

“Ah, thank you for finally blessing us with your presence.” Jungkook rolled his eyes, showing that he was already annoyed by the fact that Seokjin had been invited along again. “Forget that you were supposed to be here two hours ago.”

Seokjin brought his hand to his chest. “Oh, Jungkookie, if you wanted to see me that badly, you should have just said so, I would have been here much sooner had I known how much you were yearning for me.”

The detective glared at him as Namjoon jumped into the reason they were all there. “Kim Eunjung~” He dropped the case file onto the desk, Seokjin leaning forward to grab it only for Jungkook to slap his hand away and pick it up first. “Found on the side of the road in Jung-gu. Her body was nearly completely cut in half and completely drained of blood.”

“Do we know anything about her final whereabouts?” Jimin asked, peaking over Jungkook’s shoulder to look at the file too.

“She first arrived in Seoul not too long ago. She stayed in Gangnam-gu with a friend for a few days before checking into the Lotte World Hotel in Songpa-gu. The only other place she’d been seen after that was at the restaurant La Seine where she went to dinner after checking into the hotel, then at the hotel bar.”

Jungkook set the open case file on the desk, Seokjin jumping at the chance to look at it from afar. “Have we checked out the friend she was staying with?”

“He’s been in Ilsan for a week.” Namjoon responded as Seokjin took notice of some of the surveillance camera photos included in the file, specifically one that showed her enjoying drinks at the hotel bar with a man wearing a military uniform. If Seokjin squinted slightly, he could make out the name Han Junho on the ID the man was showing the bartender.

Jimin was in the middle of asking a question about people she had possibly spoken to at the restaurant when Seokjin began stumbling around, holding onto Yoongi like he always did after a night of drinking with the shorter male. “I’m getting something!” Jimin turned his wide eyes full of fascination on Seokjin while Jungkook rolled his eyes. “Boredom, loneliness, other reasons to have the urge to go enjoy an alcoholic beverage.”

“Are you sure you didn’t already enjoy one before coming here?” Jungkook inquired, but Seokjin ignored him.

“Ah, what’s this?” Seokjin asked, hand flying to his head as he closed his eyes. “A handsome stranger? Offering to pay for drinks? And wearing a uniform, a military man, you know how women love men in uniforms. But what’s his name? Hong Jinhee? No, that’s not it. Ha Jeonsong? No…Han Junho? Yes! Han Junho!” He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him.

Jungkook was the first to speak. “Well that was entertaining to watch, as always, now back to the actual case solving.” He turned to Namjoon, only for the chief to already be giving out instructions.

“Jimin, I want you to go look in the system and see if there’s anyone by the name of Han Junho in the military and see if he was at the Lotte Hotel at the same time as Eunjung.” Jimin nodded and bounded out of the room.

“You can’t be serious.” Jungkook stared at his boss, waiting for him to say it was all a joke.

Namjoon simply shrugged. “Hey, if he’s sensing it, then it must be important in some way.”

Jungkook scoffed, looking over his shoulder at the supposed psychic who was already staring at him, a smug smirk on his face. “Yeah, Jungkook, it’s important.” Seokjin beamed at the male until Yoongi decided he was scared of what Jungkook would do if Seokjin provoked him any longer and grabbed Seokjin’s arm to drag him out of the office.

Before Yoongi could pull him all the way out of the building, Seokjin forced him to stop by Jimin’s desk where the male was staring at his computer screen. “Did you find him?”

Jimin gave a small breath of disbelief and awe. “Yeah, Han Junho, active member of the military and was at the bar in the Lotte Hotel the night Eunjung was last seen.” He looked up at the older male in awe. “How do you do it?”

Seokjin shrugged and ignored the pointed stare Yoongi was giving him. “It’s a gift and a curse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ot7mikrokosm! <3


End file.
